


Worth the wait

by specialagentpao



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, No Dialogue, Smut, no more slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentpao/pseuds/specialagentpao
Summary: Scully narrates how it was worth the wait.





	Worth the wait

**Scully's** **POV**

We didn't do it right away. The tension, the feelings, the desire. It was all there. We had lots of opportunity to act on them. But for some reason, we didn't.

We've been getting closer these past weeks, closer than ever. We got closer physically. Lingering touches, kissed, excessive cuddling. We slept together but it was only that. We slept next to each other with our clothes on.

The day it happened we were on his black leather couch. He spooned me, i shifted and heard him groan. I moved again, this time with purpose. He made the same sound but his hips followed mine this time. I felt something protruding in the front of his pants. Mulder cleared his throat and apologized. I told him I didn't mind and got closer to him. His excitement accommodated in the center of my buttocks.

After awhile, I turned to face him. Our noses were touching, we were breathing the same air. He looked down at me. My eyes shifted from his eyes t his lips. I leaned in and kissed his warm lips. My hands went to his soft hair while his ventured over my body.

We pulled apart and opened our eyes. His deep green eyes were full of want and love. He leaned down to kiss my neck. When we kiss, it's like the world falls away and we're the only ones alive. I heard myself whimper when he bit my neck. He pulled me closer, leaving no space between us. I felt the beat of his heart on my breast, two hearts beating as one.

We kissed more but eventually it got heated. His huge soft hand went to my back, under my shirt. He grazed his fingers against my skin, lifting goosebumps all over my body. He pulled on my shirt.

His fingers unclamped my bra and I shook it off my arms. His tongue traced my shoulder up to my neck, making me shiver. His hand cupped my sensitive breast. He was causing a sensory overload. I sat between his parted legs. A curious hand went up his thigh, I cupped him through his pants and he hissed in my ear.

My pants lay discarded on the floor. His eyes followed my underwear as they went down my legs on to the floor. His gaze wen to my middle then met my eyes. His smile was contagious.

My hands went to his belt when he stood to undress completely. I unbuttoned his jeans and his hard member said hi to me from under his boxers. He dropped his clothes to his feet and stepped out of them. He asked if i wanted to go to bed. I shook my head and told him I thought his couch was cozier.

I sat on the couch, my back leaning on the arm rest. I widened my legs to make space for him. He stroked himself for a few seconds. He wet his fingers with saliva before running them through my slit. I relaxed when a long finger entered me. He avoided touching my clit and it was making me crazy. His finger moved in and out with practiced ease. Hitting and stretching in all the right places.

Another finger joined and his wrist worked faster. The wet sounds made me gasp. I dropped some spit into the palm of my hand and spread it on the tip of his penis. He groaned and I continued to stroke him.

He entered me. I broke our kiss to moan his name. I felt my orgasm nearing with every thrust of his hips. My breasts were bothered with his fingers. They pinched at my nipples and that helped my undoing.

I came around him. His hips kept moving as i rode out my orgasm. It made it so good. With a groan he announced that he was about to come.

He pulled out and pumped until his fist was partly covered with his cum. I licked the spot where his seed kept coming out. He croaked my name out. With his dry hand, he pulled me to him so our lips could meet.

My arms went behind his neck. I smiled into his lips when he lightly spanked one of my ass cheeks and then proceeded to grope my ass.

I think it was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> You liked it? Give us some love!
> 
> Pao (Twitter: @officialmulder / tumblr: damn-mulder)


End file.
